We have developed experimental techniques based on profile measurement of urinary chromacograms and pattern recognition for the purpose of producing faster, better, and cheaper methods of diagnosis and of following the course of diseases and the effectiveness of prophylactic and therapeutic measures. We are able to measure more than 600 constituents of human urine by means of gas-liquid chromatography and ion exchange chromatography and to carry out computerized calculations that use the amounts of all 300 substances in order to develop patterns associated with the states of human health. Our primary objective in this proposed research is to apply this diagnostic tool to several different types of human cancer in an attempt to develop patterns characteristic of the disease. We also hope to make modifications in our present procedures to allow their application to human blood serum samples so that human serum may also be used in the diagnostic work. We think there is a reasonable chance that patterns associated with different kinds of cancer will be found and that these patterns will be useful in early diagnosis of cancer, objective chemical evaluation of cancer therapy, and basic research into the etiology of cancer. We are also interested in orthomolecular therapy of cancer by means of changes in intake of substances already present in the body.